Falling For You
by Samantha7425
Summary: Albus is the most uncoordinated person he knows, but Scopius doesn't mind. In fact, he thinks it's kind of adorable. One-shot. Al/Scor.


**A/N:** My OTP! Let's hope I do them justice :) For ChocoFrosty!

Scorpius wondered if Al had any idea how adorable he was. He doubted it- Al was too modest. He also seemed to be embarrassed whenever he did something unintentionally endearing. Scor loved that though- it was the icing on his cake when Al blushed.

Albus was a notorious clutz. You name it, he's tripped over it. Whenever that happened, his face would go beet red and he'd check to see if anyone had seen. Scor lived for those moments. He didn't like seeing Al fall, of course, but he did it so cutely!

Al was all set for a nasty spill down the stairs to the dungeons when Scor caught up with him. Acting on instinct, he grabbed his fellow sixth year around the waist to keep him from toppling over. Blushing, Al smiled.

"Thanks."

Scor smiled back. Could Albus _get_ any cuter? "Any time."

The two boys headed down to the Slytherin Common Room in companionable silence. Al's face heated up again as he thought about how his best mate's arms had felt around his waist. He reminded himself for the upteenth time that he shouldn't feel that way- he didn't even know if Scorpius was gay! But his arms had felt so strong and warm, saving him from yet another embarrassing fall...

Distracted by his not-so-clean thoughts about a certain blonde, Al didn't notice that said blonde had stopped at the entrance to the Common Room, and he smacked into his back. Thinking fast, Scor caught him once more before he could fall on his arse. Blushing yet again, Al avoided Scorpius's eyes. Why did he have to be so uncoordinated around the one person he was trying to impress? And why was that person smirking?

Thinking Scorpius was making fun of him, Al huffed in annoyance, entering the chilling Common Room at last.

_-Albus/Scorpius-_

Within the next week, Scorpius managed to save his best friend from his fights with gravity a total of seven times. Each time, Al's face would heat up and he'd mumble a "thank you" before promptly hiding. In his opinion, Scor thought it was the funniest goddamn thing ever.

The eighth time Scor helped Al remain upright, the raven-haired boy turned on him. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Scor tried not to laugh (and failed.) "Stalking you?"

"You're always behind me; catching me!" Not that he minded the contact, but it was a little disconcerting that his best mate was always conveniently there whenever he tried to inadvertantly make a fool of himself.

"I don't like to see you fall," Scorpius said after his laughter subsided. "I've taken it upon myself to make sure you don't."

Al rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fluttering in his heart at the other boy's words. Did he really care that much? Al hoped so. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"Do you _enjoy_ falling down a flight of stairs every day?"

The Potter was silent for a moment, glaring resolutely at his best mate. Knowing he'd lost the argument, Al turned on his heel to go.

He'd barely been walking for five whole seconds before he tripped over air, landing sprawled on the floor. Scor chuckled.

"Miss me yet?"

_-Albus/Scorpius-_

Lying in his bed that night, Scorpius thought about Al. Every time he caught the slightly shorter boy in his arms, his heart sped up. Then Al would blush and all he wanted to do was grab him by the tie and snog him. That boy was too irresistible for his own good, he mused.

In the bed next to his, Al was awake too. He couldn't stop thinking about how it felt whenever Scor touched him. It was like every inch of him was on fire- but in a good way. It was a fire he constantly craved more of. It was starting to get to the point where he had to periodically remind himself that he couldn't just kiss the blonde whenever he felt the urge.

Sighing heavily, both boys rolled over, desperately trying to stop thinking about the other and get some sleep.

_-Albus/Scorpius-_

Scorpius gave in first. He'd just barely saved Albus from falling into the Great Lake, where they had been walking around. He'd grabbed the boy's arm roughly, yanking him back just in time. As a result, Al had ended up toppling _backward_- right onto him.

Scor stopped thinking- stopped breathing. Al was _on top of him_, and he was making no move to get up. Smoldering grey eyes met fiery green, and the taller boy couldn't help himself from tilting his head up to kiss Al full on the mouth. Shocked, but pleasantly so, Al kissed back passionately.

Someone passing by told them to get a room, bringing the boys back to their senses. It was Scor's turn to blush.

"Sorry, uh-"

"About damn time!" Al grinned at his best mate's shell-shocked expression. Then Scor was rolling his eyes, yanking him down by his tie, and picking up exactly where they'd left off.


End file.
